Nara Family: Troublesome Halloween
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: This is about Temari and Shikamaru's children preparing for Halloween. Kinda. Well its the day of halloween and the twins have got an idea of what they want to be, but Temari has already picked ot a costume for them, which will they end up wearing? RR PLZ


**AN: Alright, for those who have read "Nara Family", this story is gonna be based off that story. Well at least have the children in it. In this story, Daichi will be 1year old, while the twins, Suki and Emiko, will be 8years old. Meaning the second set of twins will not be born yet. Also to make this one-shot less troublesome, I'm not gonna put Nozomi in it. This story is dedicated to whomever draws me a picture of all three Nara children IN their costumes. I know, '**_**But Awaii, why don't you just draw it yourself?"**_** Right? Well simple…I.Cant.Draw!-Anyways I'm getting off track, thanks Hissori for Daichi's costume idea, but I just thought of the perfect, uber cute, idea…so read the story now…please.**

**Disclaimer: I, Awaii-Lynne, own not a damn thing. Well I do own some DVD's but I'm very sad to inform that I don't own anything that had to do with Naruto…**

* * *

**Nara Family:  
****Troublesome Halloween**

The sun was at its highest peak, while the many children rushed home, this being the result of the Academy letting out early for the weekend. Many of the buildings on the streets of Kohona had been decorated with lanterns and ghost of the sort. Children laughing as they ran in their homes, excited for what was to come once night time approached.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" A young 8year old, dark haired girl, in 4 ponytails, with emerald eyes, and dressed in a purple outfit, shouted as she walked into her house.

"Em…Must you be so loud?" The young 8 year old girl, whom looked identical to the girl shouting, except her hair was up in a high spiky ponytail, and she was wearing a forest green outfit, sighed, as she closed the door behind her and her sister.

The two girls looked at each other for a while, until they heard the sound of giggling. The two turned to a blond haired baby boy running down the hall, as fast as his short legs would take him. The small blond haired child, wearing nothing but a dipper, ran behind his sisters legs, peaking out from behind them with his dark brown eyes.

"Daichi Nara get your naked--Oh hey girls." Temari the; extremely tired, blond haired, mother of these three children sighed. Her emerald eyes lowered to the giggling 1year old behind his sisters. "Come on Daichi, cant you make this easy on me just once?" She asked, her hands on his hips. With no sign that the blond haired child was planning on moving, Temari through her hands in the air, and turned around, "I'll just have your father-Umph!" she was attacked by the small young boy.

"Mommy!" Daichi giggled, hugging Temari's legs. "Dai is sowwy mommy." He said, hugging her tighter. "I help mommy!" he smiled a toothy grin.

Temari bent down, picking up the young boy, a smile on her face, "Alright, you'll let me dress you this time?" He nodded. "Good boy." She then looked at her daughters, shifting Daichi to her hip, "How was the Academy today?"

"It was a total drag." Suki yawned. Placing her hands behind her head, "Neji-Sensei decided to let us have a free day…until Lee-Sensei came in and started babbling about his 'Youthful' Halloween experiences."

Emiko nodded, "As much as I hat to admit it. Suki's right. It was such a drag." the girl with 4 ponytails looked around, "Where's dad at?" She asked, a curious look on her face.

"He went to check on something. He should be home soon." She then said, "Why don't the two of you go wash up, after I get your brother dressed, I'll make you something to eat, then you both can get ready for this evening." Temari suggested, as she headed back to her room, still carrying the blond haired boy, whom kept insisting on letting him pick out his own clothes.

"Kay" both girls said in unison, then ran off to their rooms.

Later that day, Nara Shikamaru had entered his house, "Troublesome woman. I only asked one question, and she tries to kill me." He sighed, as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"Shikamaru…" Temari sighed, shaking her head, "Your late lazyass. You were suppose to be home an hour and a half ago. The kids have already eaten, and are now getting dressed for tonight." She stopped walking, right in front of the man she had married 8 long, troublesome, years ago. "You okay Shikamaru?"

Said male lazily nodded his head, "Yea, I just made the mistake of seeing the most troublesome woman in the world." he sighed again. A lazy expression on his face.

Temari smirked, wrapping her arms around her dark haired husbands neck, "come on, your mom couldn't of been that bad. Besides…I always thought I was the most troublesome woman you knew."

Shikamaru leaned closer to the blonds face, "Don't worry violent woman, you are by far the most Troublesome woman I know." He was just about to lean closer and kiss his wife, when he felt a tugging at his pants. The Nara male looked down, and blinked a few times, "What are you wearing Daichi?"

Said boy smiled big, "I'm gonna be daddy for Halloween!" He giggled. The blond haired child was now wearing a pair of dark navy pants, a green long sleeve shirt and a small green vest, his blond hair up in a messy spiky ponytail, and a plastic leaf headband wrapped around his right upper arm. "See daddy! I'm you!" He spun around a few times, then tripped over his own sandals.

Shikamaru bent down, helping his son stand, "Be careful Daichi." He laughed slightly, "Are you okay?" the blond nodded, as Shikamaru picked him up. "Good. Next time, try not to trip on your own feet."

Daichi's face lowered in embarrassment, "Sowwy Daddy."

"It's okay." Shikamaru sighed, patting his son on the head. "Just don't want you to get hurt…"

"Daddy…What are you gonna be?" Daichi asked, looking at his father, tilting his head to the side. "You and mommy gotta dress up to!"

Temari laughed a little, "Mommies and Daddies don't get to dress up. Its only for little kids." She answered, then turned around, "Em, Suki hurry up. Its almost time to go." She shouted slightly.

Not long after they were called, did the Nara twins walk back out in the main room. Both seeming as though they hadn't even changed. Still wearing their normal outfits and hair styles. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, "Are you two not going to change into your costumes?" he asked, looking at his daughters.

"Dad…we are in our costumes." The girl with a spiky ponytail, and a green forest outfit on, said. Her arms crossed.

"Em and I decided that it would be far to troublesome to wear the embarrassing costumes you and mom picked out. So…" The girl with 4 ponytails, a purple outfit, a medium black fan on her back, and a lazy expression on her face, "we decided to go as each other." Suki explained.

Temari smacked Shikamaru in the back of the head, "Ita! What the hell Tema-Ita! Stop hitting me Temari." The lazy Nara shouted, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "Troublesome woman." He muttered under his breath.

"I blame you for their lazyness. And the second was for your language. I told you no cursing in front of the kids Lazyass." Temari huffed, her hands on her hips again.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "I hardly curse as often as you.."

Daichi tilted his head to the side, placing a finger under his chin. "What's a 'ass'? he asked, in a cute innocent child way.

"Never mind that." Temari stated, quickly trying to change the subject. She looked back at her daughters. "What's wrong with the outfits your father and I picked out?" She asked, her arms now crossed.

Suki, whom was dressed as Emiko, rolled her eyes, "Mom…there is no way I am dressing up in that outfit, and going out in public. What you picked out is for like…little kids. Troublesome mother of mine." she sighed.

"I thought it was cute. Besides, what you two are wearing isn't costumes…its just each others outfits." Temari pointed out. She was determined to get her daughters to wear the costumes she picked out. Even if it meant being the most troublesome woman to them. She picked the costumes out just for them.

Emiko, whom was dressed up as Suki, shook her head, " No, we are wearing costumes. Because we're not dressed up in our normal outfits. I'm dressed up as Suki, while she's dressed up as me. Therefore we are not being ourselves." She placed her hands on her hips, imitating her mother very well, "Isn't that what your suppose to do on Halloween? Dress up as someone or something else. Cause if we cant be dressed up as each other, then Daichi cant be dressed up as dad." She pointed out, a very sly smile on her face. Happy that she had outsmarted her own mother.

Daichi blinked, then looked at his parents, "Dai cant dress up like daddy?" he asked, in a slightly sad tone.

Temari looked at her son, "No honey, you can dress up like you father. But" She looked back at her daughters, "You two are not going to dress up as each other. No please go back to your rooms and change into the costumes I picked for you. Or we're just going to leave you two here tonight."

"But…" Emiko's face scrunched up, her arms crossed now, "This is not fair mom. The costumes you picked are embarrassing. I don't want to wear it. Cant we just…ya know, wear this. If we go to change, then we'll be late." She pointed out, desperate not to wear what her mother had bought.

"Emiko and Suki Nara, go and change now." Temari said, in a slightly more serious tone.

Both girls huffed, then turned back around, muttering something along the lines of, "Troublesome Parents" and "Why don't they wear the embarrassing things?" as they walked off to their rooms, slamming the doors behind them.

Shikamaru looked at his wife, "Is it really that important that they wear the costumes you picked out?" he asked, still holding his son on his hip. "I don't see what's wrong with what they were wearing." He stated, but soon regretted it when his _lovely_ wife had smacked him in the back of the head again.

"Of course you wouldn't seen anything wrong with what they're wearing. it's the lazy way out, and you" She poked him on the chest, "Shikamaru, are the number one lazy person I know." she said, trying to keep from saying ass anymore in front of Daichi.

Daichi laughed a little as his siblings walked out of their rooms, their arms crossed and very embarrassed looks on their faces, "Emi and Suki looks funny daddy! Lookie!" he laughed as he pointed at his sisters.

Shikamaru looked over at his daughters, and couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "Oh Temari, couldn't you of picked something else for them?" he asked, feeling slightly embarrassed for his daughters.

Temari shook her head, "Your mother and I thought these outfits would be perfect for them." She smiled, happy to see that her daughters were wearing what she and Yoshino had picked out. "They look adorable, don't you think Shikamaru."

Suki looked at her father, a pleading look on her face, "Please don't make us go out in these dad. They're humiliating." She said. Her arms still crossed.

She and her sister were wearing a brown furry, baggy outfit, with small white dots on the back, covering everything but their faces. Their bellies, were a lighter, almost white, brown color. They even had little dark brown antlers on their heads. And little fuzzy brown tails on their rears….the two girls were dressed up as deer.

Shikamaru shook his head, placing his free hand on his daughters shoulder, "Sorry Suki, but I'm not about to get hit again by your troublesome mother. Just think of it this way, its only one night. And every other child is probably going to be wearing something just as embarrassing." he said, his voice cracking at the end, as he tried to stifle his laughter.

Both girls slowly walked behind their parents, arms crossed, faces scrunched up, mumbling, "Troublesome Parents" under their breaths as they left the house to start, what was to be, a very long and embarrassing night of trick-or-treating.

* * *

**-End of Story. So, what'd you think? Did you like it? I hope so…at first I was just gonna leave it at where the girls were dressed as each other, but then I figured that Temari would do something like that to embarrasses her kids…So, the girls ended up having to go as Deer. Sorry if this wasn't that good. I was trying to make it funny, and cute at the same time. Hope you guys liked it…wait, I already said that…well anyways. Happy Early Halloween!! Please leave me lots of reviews…I really like them, and they like me.-**


End file.
